orb1talfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
WEAPONS & TOOLS = GUNS PNEUMATICS Pneumatics are among the cheapest and most ubiquitous models of firearm in the Void, valued for their simplicity, ease of use, and discretion. Powered by extremely high pressured oxygen tanks, pneumatics launch ball bearing projectiles at speeds high enough to shred through flesh and bone, all while producing next to no noise or spark. PROPS While the noom rules the streets of Urb-Orbs and rough stations of the belt, the Prop rifle has slowly replaced its more common sibling as the choice weapon of war. Utilizing high-velocity propellant to launch its angled projectiles, the prop rifle is infamous for its devastating effect and high damage output. Considered standard issue by any military force worth its spit, prop rifles are also used by the common man, although street models have a bad reputation for faulty design, unruly malfunctions, and a penchant for backfiring at the worst times. LAZERS Once a weapon of mythic quality, rarely seen and spoken of in folk tales as a gift from the gods, the Lazer has since seen an upsurge in usage as a result of technological advancements in the Republic and the ascendancy of the Mandate. Still, Lazer’s are very much a weapon of the elite, with little understood about them save for their raw killing power. More commonly seen mounted on voidcraft than as a personal firearm, lazers nevertheless can devastate body armor like no other weapon, prompting numerous countermeasures to have been adopted by the special forces of various systems who are most likely to encounter them. SLINGERS While often seen as outdated or primitive by denizens of more advanced systems, the slinger enjoys great popularity along the outer Belt for its simple and adaptable design. Based on a high tension sling which can be used to launch projectiles at high speed either forwards or vertically, the slinger has been innovated and iterated upon more than perhaps any other weapon in the Void, producing thousands of unique variant specialized for different tasks. While slow reload times and inefficient mass production have pushed the slinger from the hands of professional soldiers, its enduring strength shows just how powerful adaptability can be in the Void. MELEE EDGED For many drifting alone in the void, the simple blade was all they could turn to for protection. As a result, edged weapons have blossomed to become the primary tools of every manner of drifter, miner, or citizen. Prized not only for their simplicity, but also for their effectiveness in close-quarters combat and in piercing armor, edged weapons such as the saber, cutlass and boarding axe can be found aboard every type of ship and orbital, always kept within a moment’s reach in case the calm of the void were to give way to something more. BLUNT While edged weapons have proven surprisingly effective against modern armor types, when a truly tough nut needs to be cracked blunt weapons are often brought into action. Sometimes assisted by gravitic cells or plasma-barded tips, or simply just by the user’s brute force, blunt weapons are an excellent tool for getting up close and personal to end encounters just as quickly as they begin. RINGED For some, the simple power of pulling a trigger or swinging a cutlass is not enough to sate their desires; they want something far more elegant. It is here that ringblade’s come into play. Specially designed to incorporate vibrating cells into the blade itself, ringblades utilize rare, super dense metal to create a humming blade of death capable of cutting through solid metal or even other swords. While this awesome power may entice many, ringblades can prove just as dangerous to the wielder as to their target. Unless its user has the patience and skill to learn the art of the ringblade, they are best left to be admired-or feared-from a distance. AUGMENTS Since well before Annihilation mankind has been obsessed with consistent improvements upon common tools. To some in the Void, these tools include the human body itself. Augments, or grafts as weaponized variants are sometimes called, have become widespread throughout the void since the advent of the gene trimmer, which allows for easy, if not excruciatingly painful, modification of the body. Ranging from lens insertion to correct eyesight, to full on weapon grafting to create transhuman war machines, augments have undoubtedly changed the denizens of the Void in the years since Annihilation. While undoubtedly game changing in both combat and in civilian life, most augments still require intensive conditioning and expert installation to operate at their highest level of efficiency. HEAVY SPECIAL EXPLOSIVE EQUIPMENT Equipment Packs *All packs contain a basic vacuum sealed body glove and faceplate suitable for limited vacuum travel* Vacpac Designed to let one survive for limited amount of time in zero-g environments, the Vacpac contains: * The Vacpac personal maneuver system, which allows for 3 axis movement in zero-g environments with a built in gas condenser for recharging fuel. Also contains space within for the rest of the gear below * Starfoil sleeproll * Mess kit and 10 days worth of vacuum sealed rations * Stave multipurpose torch and solderer * Steel canteen with built in moisture collector * 15 meters of nylon rope with detachable magnetic grapple Army Pack Replete with the standard issue non-combat equipment of most of the Void’s advanced militaries, the Army Pack contains: * Hardfoil Barrack pack with numerous storage pockets in a vacuum tight environment. Contains two small aerojets for limited zero-g propulsion with fuel. Also contains space within for the rest of the gear below * Multi Purpose pryhammer tool with 10 magne-pitons for climbing usage * Stave multipurpose torch and solderer * Mess kit and 10 days worth of vacuum sealed rations * Steel canteen with built in moisture collector * 15 meters of nylon rope with detachable magnetic grapple Voidcomber’s Kit A motley collection of various odds and ends used to exploring the Void and its many mysteries, the Voidcomber’s Kit contains: * Pressurized Hardcase pack, with a three compartment interior for safe and secure storage of found specimens or recovered artifacts. Also contains space within for the rest of the gear below * Personal Codex containing specific information on the Voidcommber’s field of study gathered over the years * Starfoil sleeproll * 10 Aerogel sheets and a gaffpen * A cylinder of fine sand * A small set of surgical instruments for precise work Codex Pack Communication and negotiation are two essential skills anyone wishing to travel the Void, which the Codex pack aims to supply, containing: * Sheltlock Satchel, an advanced protective vessel that can only be opened by its owner’s combination. Also contains space within for the rest of the gear below * Two stellars maps providing an intricately detailed look at different regions of the void to allow for safe navigation or exploration * A set of standard formal dress, modifiable by hand for interactions with different cultures * 2 cylinders of high density methun oil for ceremonial or practical usage * 5 Aerogel sheets and a gaffpen * A Voidlamp beacon, with several settings for different degree of luminosity * Personal Codex containing a variety of specific information about the owner’s field of expertise, as well as general language and cultural information of the major systems Saboteur’s Kit Geared towards providing tools for both covert operation and more upfront deception, the Saboteur’s Kit contains: * Shadow Satchel, a discrete form of transport which can be hidden easily under loose clothing and is threaded with aerometals that block most basic scanners. Also contains space within for the rest of the gear below * 3.5 meters of shockwire, with two activators which can be set for three levels of intensity * A small pryhammer and ten magne-pitons for climbing usage * A small, low luminosity Stave torch and solderer * 5 days worth of vacuum sealed rations * A multipurpose disguise kit containing various pigments and dyes to simulate different skin tones and hair colors * 15 meters of nylon rope with detachable magnetic grapple VOIDCRAFT =